


Three Days

by vanjie_love



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Love, Selfish, Three Days au, Vanessa dies, but then shes alive again, lovinghousewife!vanessa, workaholic!brooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: What if you could rewind time after a tragedy? Would you do things different?
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU from the 2001 ABC Family movie, Three days. Its happy and sad and just special. Leave thoughts in the comments!

Vanessa believed she had one purpose in life, and that was to love Brooke Lynn. 

Brooke and Vanessa met when they were 17. They were fresh-faced teenagers, a year away from graduating high school and taking on the world. They were in love and they were happy. Even at 17, Brooke knew she would marry Vanessa.

Brooke wanted to be a lawyer, a hot shot, making big money. Vanessa, well, Vanessa just wanted to love Brooke. She stood by her girl's side through the years of law school, she supported her through all of the interviews, and she supported her decision when she had to choose between law firms because every single one she interviewed for wanted her. She had her dream job and the love of her life, what more could she want?

Turns out, after ten years of being together, things sometimes change. For Brooke that is. She loved Vanessa, but wasn't sure she loved her like she used to. Her life felt very mundane. She woke up, went through her same morning routine, put on her same red lipstick, had her same breakfast- granola with a cup of coffee, and drove to work. She would work all day, come home to a meal that her loving and under-appreciated wife made, work in her office, and then go to bed. The only thing that's changed is Brooke is one of the hottest lawyers in Chicago and was named one of their senior partners.

Brooke sat at her desk reviewing case files when her phone rang. She groaned when she saw it was Vanessa. 

"Hey V," she answered. 

"Brooke, where are you? You were supposed to be home an hour ago."

"I'm stuck here working on this case. I'll be home soon."

"Please, B, it's Christmas Eve, we have to decorate the tree."

"Ness, you know I don't care about that kind of thing, you do it. I'm sure it'll be lovely. I have to go, but I'll be home soon. Love you."

"Okay….love you."

If Vanessa's voice fell flat, Brooke didn't seem to notice. 

Another hour ticked by and there was a soft tap on the door. Brooke looked up to see Kameron, one of the junior lawyers, opening the door.

"Hey Brooke, what are you still doing here?"

"Hey Kam, just finishing up notes for this case, we go to trial next week."

Kameron came around the desk and leaned towards Brooke. Brooke knew the other girl liked her. Even though she hasn't been the best wife, she has always been faithful to Vanessa. 

"You look  _ so  _ nice today." Kameron drawls, tucking a strand of hair behind Brooke's ear. 

"Kameron." Brooke warns, knowing where it's about to go. 

Kameron has never been shy about her crush. 

"What?" Kameron feigned innocence, leaning closer and closer to Brooke. 

Brooke avoided turning her head towards the other woman. Kameron was so close, Brooke could feel her breath. 

Just as Kameron swooped in to kiss the blonde on the neck, she moved, and somehow pink lipstick was smeared on Brooke's shirt. 

"Shit. Damnit, Kameron, you can't just do that!" Brooke raised her voice, "I am married!"

"Yeah, and look where you are on Christmas Eve, when I happen to know that it's your wife's favorite holiday. You're at work, and not with her."

"She knows I have work to do, Kameron, she understands."

Kameron rolls her eyes, "yeah I'm sure she does."

Brooke shakes her head and stands. She heads towards her private bathroom to clean her shirt, "I expect you to be gone by the time I come out."

Vanessa paced. She didn't want to decorate the tree without Brooke. They always did it together. She checked the clock. Another hour had passed, so she decided one more call wouldn't hurt. It was snowing out, what if something happened? Vanessa dialed her wife's number, and a voice that she recognized, but knew it wasn't Brooke's, answered her on the other end. 

"Hello?"

Vanessa remained silent. 

"Hello...?"

She couldn't. She just couldn't say anything. Brooke said she was working late, but another woman is answering her phone. She hung up as tears threatened to fall. Her heart was breaking. She didn't know what to do. 

_ Shit.  _

Brooke raced from her office, she had to get home.

_ Vanessa called.  _

She almost tripped getting into her car. 

_ Kameron answered.  _

She was afraid to speed because the last thing she needed was a ticket, or to wreck her car. 

_ She thinks I'm cheating.  _

She didn't need confirmation to know that.

The house was dark. It looked cold, so different from the warm and cozy home they moved into. What happened? It used to be so full of love. 

Brooke parked in the garage and went inside. 

"Vanessa?" 

No answer. There was a soft glow coming from the living room from the fireplace. 

"Ness?"

She heard soft sniffles coming from the couch. Vanessa sat there, the soft light from the fireplace highlighting her tear-stained cheeks. 

"Go away." Vanessa finally said, her voice was hoarse. 

"Ness, I know what it seems like."

"Do you?" Her tone was harsh, her eyes shot daggers.

"I know you called, and I know Kameron answered, but I swear, it's not what you think."

Vanessa looked at her expectantly.

"I know it seems like I'm unfaithful but I would never do anything to hurt you, Vanessa, I swear!"

"Well I  _ am  _ hurt, Brooke. I'm hurt because you wasn't here when you knew it was important to me! I'm hurt because another woman answered your phone which means another woman got attention from you today, and I'm hurt because you think I'm dumb enough to not see the pink lipstick on your collar!"

"Vanessa, I- we- she tried to kiss me!" Brooke tries to explain but Vanessa wants none of it.

"I don't care, Brooke. It never woulda happened if you were home when you were supposed to be."

Vanessa got up and went to the door. She put her shoes and her coat on before Brooke could even register what happened. 

She had one hand on the doorknob when Brooke spoke. 

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head."

"Ness, it's snowing and it's dark. I-"

"Thank you, Brooke. Being a hotshot lawyer is all it takes to point out the obvious, I guess." Vanessa rolls her eyes and slips out the door. 

Brooke follows. She can't let her wife go out in those conditions. 

"Vanessa, please, don't do this."

"Do what Brooke?! I said I'm going for a walk! I just need to clear my head, and I can't do that when I'm lookin' at you!"

That felt like a kick to the gut. She's never been this angry. 

Brooke turned and headed back to the front door when she heard Vanessa talking. 

"Hi little baby."

Brooke turned to see Vanessa crouching down in the middle of the street, talking to a kitten.

"Where's ya mama? Come here, baby," Vanessa said to the kitten, picking it up. 

Vanessa might not have realized she was in the middle of the road, but Brooke saw headlights out of the corner of her eye, a car was coming down the street. 

"Vanessa!" Brooke called, but it was too late, it happened too fast. 

Vanessa turned towards the car and her eyes grew big with fear as it collided with her tiny frame and slid into the ditch. 

_ No. This can't have happened!  _ Brooke races down the pathway to the street. 

"Vanessa!" She calls again, trying to shake her wife to consciousness with no success. 

"Call 911!" She yells to the driver, who had climbed out of his car and was apologizing profusely, " _ now _ !"

A million thoughts race through Brooke's head as she waits in the waiting room with no update. 

_ If she is okay, I won't work as much.  _

_ If she is okay, I will be a better wife, I'll come home on time, and I'll appreciate her more. _

_ If she is okay, I will just.  _

_ Do.  _

_ Better.  _

"Family for Mateo-Hytes?" The voice pulls Brooke to the present. 

"That's me," she says, standing up.

"Hi, my name is Dr. O'Hara, your wife's doctor."

"How is she? I haven't gotten any updates."

"Um, let's talk in here." 

She gestures to a dimly-lit side sitting room. Brooke leads the way. 

"Why haven't I gotten any updates?" Brooke asks, not sitting down. 

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Brooke sat down before her knees could give out as the doctor said her next words. 

It was Brooke's biggest fear. 

"You can see her if you like, for a few minutes before they take her downstairs."

Brooke holds back a sob as she follows the doctor down the hall. The room Vanessa was in was dark and cold. She looked peaceful, and Brooke held her cold hand.

"Please, Ness, I'm so sorry." Brooke whispers, hoping it'll make a difference. 

But it doesn't, and minutes tick by before they come to take Vanessa away, leaving Brooke alone. Vanessa's things sit on the chair in the corner. Brooke walks hazily over to them. On top, in a plastic baggy, is Vanessa's wedding ring. Tears fall down her cheeks as she gathers her things and heads for the exit, leaving the hospital as something she didn't think she would ever be: a widow. 

  
  


Brooke couldn't sleep. The bed was too cold, too empty. She stared at the empty side and thought of days when they'd stay in bed together and giggle like teenagers. She thought of when they  _ were  _ teenagers, new to the world of dating and just not quite sure what to do. 

Brooke Lynn wanted so bad for it to be a bad dream. She wanted to wake up tomorrow and have her wife back. But she knew it wouldn't happen. That's not how life worked. 

She had almost drifted off when a shuffling noise came from across the room. 

"Brooke Lynn Hytes." An unfamiliar voice said, and Brooke jumped. 

"Who's there?!" She calls, turning on her nightstand lamp. 

"Relax, honey," the woman walked slowly into view, and Brooke was stunned. 

The soft light of the lamp glowed around the woman's already beautiful features. 

"Who are you?"

"My name is Michelle."

"What do you want?" 

"I'm sorry about the loss of your wife," the woman says, not quite answering the question. 

"How do you know about that?" 

"I'm an angel." 

Brooke wants to roll her eyes. She is definitely dreaming. 

"It's so tragic," Michelle says, "the way that you lost her. Sad that she left this world thinking you don't love her."

"Of course I love her!" Brooke almost shouts, her voice cracking.

"Tsk," she clicked her tongue, "you had a funny way of showing it."

Brooke knows. She hangs her head. 

"I'm not here to make you feel lousy, Brooke, I am here with good news."

Brooke lifts her head, feeling skeptical but also interested. 

"I will give you three days. Not just  _ any  _ three days, though. No, I will turn time back to three days ago. I will give you the last three days with Vanessa. You get one more chance to prove yourself to her, to prove your love. You get one more chance to give her the ultimate gift."

"What gift is that?" Brooke's heart is racing. 

"See, that is for you to figure out." 

Brooke could scream. Why couldn't this woman tell her? She obviously knew! 

"Three days. It'll be like they never happened, except you will remember, and she will not."

Brooke is still skeptical, still convinced she's dreaming. She blinks and the woman is gone. She's alone again, and the words  _ three days  _ echo in her head as she can  _ finally  _ fall asleep.

Brooke woke with a start, heart racing. She prayed that the last 24 hours were just a nightmare, but when she looked over to the empty side of the bed, she knew that wasn't the case. 

Then she remembered the woman from her dream. She said she would give her three more days, but that was impossible. You can't just turn back time. 

Brooke climbed out of bed and headed for the stairs, the hardwood cold on her bare feet. She got to the top of the stairs and froze. There were noises coming from the kitchen. 

_ Someone is in the house. _

She slowly and quietly makes her way down the stairs as more clanking and shuffling rings through the cool air. 

She's about to round the corner at the doorway to the kitchen when she almost collided with- "Vanessa?!"

"Morning Brookie," Vanessa gets on her tiptoes and presses a soft kiss to her wife's lips, "I made French toast, but there's granola as usual, if you'd rather have that."

It's so familiar, like it's already happened. De'ja vu at its finest.

"Ness, what are you- what happe-" Brooke stops herself. 

_ Three days.  _

_ You will remember, but she won't. _

_ The ultimate gift.  _

"Nessa, what's the date today?"

"The 22nd, why?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow at her wife. 

Time really had gone backwards. 

"No reason. Lost track." Brooke said quickly. 

Three days. Brooke had three days to figure out what this ultimate gift was and how to prove her love for Vanessa. 

She just had no idea how to do it.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1

Brooke can't believe she never noticed the changes in Vanessa's features. Her eyes were tired, like she hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks, months even. She was thinner than when they got married. She didn't smile much. Brooke noticed all through breakfast that Vanessa only frowned. Brooke's heart broke as she remembered how Vanessa used to smile all the time. The light that had once shone from her eyes had dulled. Then she realized: she did this. Being married to her is what changed Vanessa. 

"Brooke?" Vanessa's voice pulled her back to earth.

"Huh?"

"I said you're gonna be late for work."

"Oh, um, I'm not going in today."

"Not goin in? What do you mean? You ain't missed a day of work since you started there."

"I-I know but I want to, um, spend time with you."

There it was. The light in her eyes and the brilliant smile on her face. Brooke wants to cry because she knows in three days, she won't be able to see it anymore. 

Vanessa gets up and walks around the table towards Brooke, who slides her chair back. Vanessa sits down happily on the other girl's lap.

"What have I done to get so lucky?"

"We haven't spent time together in a while. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Brookie," Vanessa smiles and presses a kiss to her wife's forehead.

"What do you want to do today, then?"

"I just want to cuddle." Vanessa shrugs, "maybe light the fireplace, put on a movie."

Brooke nods, "we can do that."

Vanessa smiles, and in turn, Brooke smiles. It's her favorite sight, and she's sad she took it for granted all these years. She wants Vanessa's next three days, her last three days here, to be the best she's ever had. 

"Let's get cozy on the couch then, yeah?" Brooke asks, gesturing for Vanessa to stand up. 

Vanessa was warm. It was a strange contrast to the cold that Brooke had felt the night before.

Brooke held her as she fell asleep after two movies. Her soft snores, she knew, meant her wife had fallen into a deep sleep. 

Brooke regrets being such a bad wife. Vanessa didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve to be ignored, to be put second to Brooke's job. 

Brooke wished this moment could last forever. But it couldn't, and in two and a half days, her wife would be gone, and she had to figure out the ultimate gift before she was left alone and had to go through that pain again.

So she started shopping online. What would Vanessa want? She wasn't sure. 

Her phone's battery started flashing at her, and her phone charger was nowhere to be found. 

"Ness," Brooke whispers, "Ness, baby, I gotta get up."

Vanessa groaned and moved enough to give Brooke room to stand up, then she was back asleep quicker than Brooke could get to the stairs.

Brooke looked everywhere for her phone charger, the home office, the bathroom, and her bedside stand. She couldn't find it. She thought maybe Vanessa had used it, so she opened Vanessa's nightstand. There was no phone charger, but there was something that made Brooke's heart almost stop. She recognized it immediately. She dealt with them on a daily basis, and she recognized the name at the top.  _ Divorce papers.  _ Filed with their rival firm. 

Brooke sat down on the bed, tears welling in her eyes. Vanessa was so unhappy that she wanted a divorce. 

"Are you surprised?"

Brooke jumped and looked up. Standing across from her was Michelle, the angel from the night before.

"Huh?" Brooke sniffles. 

"I said, are you surprised? By the divorce papers?" Brooke just stared at her, "because you shouldn't be. You've been awful to her, Brooke Lynn."

Brooke looks down, "I know. She's so amazing and I never deserved her."

"Now that's not true. Things haven't always been like this and you know it."

It's true. They were the ideal couple in the beginning, and everything about their life together was perfect- to them anyways. 

"Time is ticking, Brooke Lynn. Have you figured out the gift yet?"

"Is this not it? Spending a day at home? With me?"

Michelle lets out a laugh, it sounds harsh in Brooke's ears.

"Silly girl." She says, "you really think quite highly of yourself don't you? No, the gift is something much more than that."

"Give me a hint, then!" Brooke pleads. 

"You know I can't do that."

"Please!?"

"Brookie?" Vanessa's voice calls from the hall, "who are you talking to?"

Brooke looked towards the door and back to the now empty spot. 

"Uh, myself." Brooke shoved the papers back into the bedside stand as Vanessa walked in, "I was just trying to find my phone charger."

Brooke looked at the bed, and it was sitting right on her pillow. 

"And here it is," she smiles, "ready to go watch more movies?"

Vanessa nods and holds her hand out. Brooke takes it and follows her downstairs. 

60 hours until her three days were up, and she still had no idea what the gift was supposed to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me on Tumblr @/vanjiestoes


	3. Day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is ticking...

The sun was shining in through the curtains in their bedroom, making it difficult for Brooke to fall back asleep once she'd opened her eyes. She looked at Vanessa. She slept so soundly despite falling asleep twice during the movie marathon yesterday. She looked so peaceful, almost  _ too  _ peaceful and tears well in Brooke's eyes once more. 

She had to figure out the gift. She thought about something that they could do today, maybe whatever it was could be the gift. 

_ What did Vanessa like these days? _

She's always loved Christmas. This is her favorite time of year. Brooke used to tease her about how excited she would get. A few ideas floated around in Brooke's head as Vanessa turned over in bed. She seized the opportunity to try to wake her up. 

"Ness," she says, "Nessa?"

This earned her a grunt from the smaller girl. Brooke chuckles. 

"Nessa, babe, we gotta get up. I have plans for us today."

"What kinda plans?" Vanessa grumbled. 

"Christmas trees and Christmas lights. We have to go get our tree and then tonight we are going to the park to look at the lights."

"Brookie, you hate that stuff." Vanessa said, raising her eyebrows. 

"I know, but you love it so that's what we should do." Brooke smiles as Vanessa's face softens, "now come on, let's go take a shower."

"What about this one, Brookie?" Vanessa was standing in front of a gorgeous, full evergreen, "it's beautiful and it'll look so pretty in the bay window in the living room, don't you think?"

This was the fifth tree Brooke and Vanessa stopped at. The first ones just weren't right, but Brooke had to agree with her wife. This one was perfect.

They walked to the hut where the workers waited to cut down trees. While they waited, Brooke looked at the families roaming the tree farm. Mothers and fathers chose the trees while their kids warmed up with hot chocolate. Brooke wondered what her own children would be like. Hers and Vanessa's. Except that wasn't going to happen. Because even if Vanessa wasn't going to die, she was still filing for divorce.

They paid for the tree and went home to decorate. Vanessa immediately started pulling out all of her favorite ornaments. 

"Remember this one, Brookie?"

Brooke smiled, of course she did. It was their first ornament from their first Christmas. It was a porcelain gingerbread house and it said  _ B and V forever. _

They had an ornament for every Christmas. Ten ornaments for ten years. Each one looking perfect on their tree. 

"B, why don't you put the star on top?"

Brooke nodded and climbed on a chair. It was wobbly but she got the job done, but not before almost falling on her butt. Vanessa couldn't help but giggle and Brooke couldn't help but join her. 

_ I'm going to miss you. _

The lights around them lit up in beat with  _ Jingle Bells  _ as they walked under trees and through archways. It was a beautiful sight to Brooke, but not as beautiful as Vanessa was when she was looking at it.

They held hands and they sipped hot chocolate and walked the winding paths all through the park, lit up for Christmas. It was nice and peaceful….until it wasn't.

"Help!" Someone called as they came around the corner, they sounded young, "help, please!"

Vanessa and Brooke looked around. They were the only people near. Vanessa turned back and looked ahead. A young boy, 8, maybe 9, stood just up the path, and a figure was on the cement next to them.

"You have to help my sister- something is wrong!"

Brooke and Vanessa raced towards the two people. Brooke tried to calm the boy while Vanessa assessed the girl. She was unconscious. 

"She's not breathing." Vanessa said, and she felt for a pulse, which she couldn't feel either, "B, call 911."

Vanessa started CPR. 

"What's your sister's name?" Vanessa asked the young boy. 

"Sadie, her name is Sadie!"

"C'mon, Sadie." Vanessa continued CPR and after a few moments, she heard the sirens. 

"And what's your name?" Brooke asked, trying to ignore the panic that rose in her chest.

"My name is Jake."

"Where are your parents, Jake?"

"They're at home, Sadie brought me out." 

Brooke scanned the crowd that had started gathering and ice ran down her back when she saw Michelle standing among them.

"Do something." She said under her breath, and she knew Michelle heard her, but her face disappeared from view.

A cough and a gasp brought Brooke's attention back to the scene in front of her. The young girl's eyes were open and she was breathing. 

"Sadie, I'm Vanessa."

"What happened?"

"We ain't sure, honey, but we called for help and they gonna take you to get looked at."

Vanessa started to stand up but Sadie grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Vanessa, they're waiting for you."

Vanessa was confused, "what do you mean?"

"The angels, they're waiting for you. They said they'll see you soon."

Vanessa was startled by the young girl's words, she couldn't respond. Instead, she stood and backed towards Brooke so the EMTs could work on the girl. 

"That was weird." Vanessa said. 

"What did she say?"

"She...she said that the angels are waiting for me."

Brooke froze. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. 

"But she can't have  _ actually  _ seen them right? It was all probably a dream…"

Both Brooke and Vanessa were shook up about what happened so they both ended up just leaving. When they got home, Vanessa drew a bath while Brooke cleaned up the bedroom. 

"Quite the night, huh?" A voice startled Brooke and she turned around. 

Michelle was sitting in her spot in the corner. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Just popping in."

"Well, you won't need to anymore, right?" Brooke asked, "I gave Vanessa her gift. The Christmas decorating and the lights."

Michelle let out a harsh laugh. 

"There you go again. Brooke the gift isn't material. It comes from your heart."

"Yeah, but-"

Brooke is cut off by Vanessa coming into the room. 

"Talkin to yourself again, B?"

"Uh, yeah. I am."

"Some night, huh?" Vanessa said climbing into the bed, sighing as she sunk down into the soft pillows, Brooke following suit. 

"Yeah, some night."

"Goodnight, Brookie." Vanessa kissed her wife and settles into her side. 

"Night, V."


	4. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke figures out what the "Ultimate Gift" is, but is it too late?

_ Christmas Eve _

"Brooke, what's this?"

Vanessa entered the kitchen where Brooke was making them breakfast. She had been cleaning up in the office and she was holding a fancy envelope.

_ Shit. The office Christmas party.  _

"Nothing, just an invitation to the office Christmas party. I don't want to go."

Vanessa's face fell. She loved parties. 

"Why not?"

Brooke could just say she wasn't in the mood, which wasn't a lie, but going to the party meant that Vanessa would be in the same room as Kameron, and Kameron wasn't inconspicuous about her giant crush on the pretty blonde.

"I want to stay home with you," she said. 

Vanessa had less than 24 hours here on Earth and Brooke still needed to figure out the gift. 

"Brookie, you never bring me around your coworkers. I think we should go."

"V, I really don't want to."

Vanessa looked down, cheeks tinged red, "are you embarrassed by me, B?"

"Absolutely not!" Brooke said immediately, walking towards her wife, "Ness, I love you so much! It's just going to be a stuffy, boring party."

Brooke was trying, but she just couldn't seem to get Vanessa talked out of going. So when the evening rolled around, Brooke and Vanessa dressed in pretty cocktail dresses, did their hair and makeup, and headed for the party. It was being held at Brooke's office building in the conference room three floors above her own office. She hoped that with this time rewind situation that they were in right now, that somehow, Kameron wouldn't be here.

That hope went out the window when Kameron was the first person they saw. 

"Hi Brooke, Vanessa," Kameron said with a knowing smirk. 

"Hi Kameron." Brooke said dryly, wrapping an arm around Vanessa's waist.

"Brooke you haven't been here all week, have you been sick?" 

"I've been spending time with my wife."

Kameron raised an eyebrow. 

"Vanessa," Brooke turned to the smaller woman, "let's go get some drinks, ok?" 

Vanessa nods and Brooke leads her away from Kameron. Phew. Crisis averted...for now. 

"So over there," Brooke started, pointing to a woman in the corner, "is Nina, she's one of the junior partners. She's having a little...something with a lady in the phone room, Monet, even though nobody is supposed to know."

Vanessa giggled, "how scandalous."

"And Plastique over there," Brooke pointed to a young girl, "she's the assistant to the big boss but everyone knows she got the job because her mom is sleeping with him. Her head is full of air."

Brooke continued on, telling Vanessa all about her coworkers, who gave her all of her attention. 

"Ness, I'll be right back, ladies room. Wait here?" 

"Absolutely."

Brooke barely disappeared behind the bathroom door before Kameron was taking her place next to Vanessa. 

"Hi Vanessa," she said, her voice was fake and Vanessa knew it. 

"Um, hello."

"I'm Kameron, I work here with Brooke Lynn."

"Yeah, I got that, she don't seem to like you all that much."

"Oh, you think so? Because Brooke and I are  _ very  _ close."

Vanessa becomes uneasy, her stomach turns. Something is very unsettling about this woman.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Let me break it down for you, Brooke and I have been hooking up."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes, "no, no you haven't. You're lying."

"Why don't you ask her?" 

"I don't need to, Mary, because I trust her." Vanessa's voice cracked at the end. 

Did she trust Brooke? Her thoughts went to the divorce papers. If she trusted Brooke, why did she file? 

Brooke and Kameron.

Vanessa knew in her heart that something was off with Brooke. 

"I have to go." Vanessa stood, grabbed her purse, and headed for the door, leaving a smug Kameron behind her. 

When Brooke came out of the bathroom, Kameron was sitting at the table alone and Vanessa was gone. 

"Where's Vanessa?" She demanded. 

"She left. I guess she didn't like the idea of you and I."

"You and I- Kameron what are you talking about? There is no  _ you and I _ , there is me and Vanessa."

"No but there could be with her out of the picture."

"No, I love my wife!"

"Yeah, and last week you were considering leaving her."

It's true. Brooke had briefly considered it, but it wasn't a lasting thought.

"You're a terrible person." Brooke said, and at that point, she didn't know if she was talking to Kameron or herself, "I have to go."

Brooke Lynn didn't wait around for a response. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door, but not before checking the time. 9:03pm. Vanessa's accident happened at 10:47. She had to get home. 

Vanessa pulled into the driveway. The ride home was a blur, her makeup was fucked, and she was all out of tears. 

She ran into the house and upstairs but then she stopped. What was she going to do? Leave? What if it was all a lie? But should she really stick around and let Brooke explain? She didn't want to believe that Brooke wanted to be with Kameron. 

She paced. She paced until she heard the door downstairs open and close. 

"Ness?" Brooke called, "Nessa? Where are you?"

Vanessa could say something or she could let Brooke look for her. She chose the latter, which didn't take long. Brooke was coming up the stairs.

"Vanessa, please," she walked into the room and Vanessa was sitting on the bed, "I know what she said to you, Ness, but it wasn't true. I swear."

"And why should I believe you?" Vanessa asks after a minute. 

"Because...because I love you, and I'm your wife."

"Yeah and until three days ago, you ain't acted like it in ages."

"I know."

"Brooke, I'm so hurt." Vanessa's voice was small, "I love you, but I can't help but think that the whole thing is true. I think I need some space."

Vanessa stood and headed towards the stairs. 

Brooke panicked. This was it. Vanessa was going to walk out that door and get hit by the car. 

"Vanessa, no!" Brooke chased Vanessa down the stairs, and she was taken aback when she saw Michelle standing at the foot. 

She knew Vanessa couldn't see her.

"I need air, B, I can't do this right now."

"Do something!" Brooke yelled at Michelle.

"Brooke, don't yell at me! You ain't even making sense!" Vanessa looked at her, confusion written on her face.

"This is how it has to be, Brooke," Michelle said. 

"No it's not! I can stop her!" 

Vanessa didn't know what Brooke was talking about. She pulled on her boots and jacket and reached for the door. She was gone without another word. 

"Damnit, we can save her!"

"No, you can't, Brooke. You can't save her."

_ Yes I can!  _

Brooke realized what the gift was and raced out to the sidewalk. 

"Hi little baby," Vanessa said, kneeling down to pick up the kitten, "Where's ya mama?" 

Vanessa was holding the kitten close to her chest when she saw the lights coming out of the corner of her eye.

"Vanessa!" She heard Brooke scream, and the next thing she knew, she was being pushed into a deep snowbank. She looked up just in time to see the car collide with Brooke. She froze, a scream of terror caught in her throat as onlookers tended to the scene, their neighbors. One helped her up and got her a blanket while the others got help for an unconscious Brooke.

The waiting room lights were too bright and the chair was too uncomfortable. Vanessa kept looking towards the double doors that concealed her wife from her view. 

How long had it been? Vanessa didn't know. 

"Mateo-Hytes?" A voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"That's me," she stood, "are you gonna give me an update on my wife?"

The doctor pauses, "my name is Dr. O'Hara, I've been tending to your wife. Let's speak in here." She gestured to a private waiting room. It made Vanessa uneasy. She had a feeling something was wrong. 

"What's goin on? Ain't nobody update me on my wife since we got here." Tears gathered in her eyes as she thought of the worst case scenario.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I have bad news. Your wife's injuries were very extensive. She's unconscious and we don't know how much longer she has."

_ No.  _

Vanessa couldn't believe it. After everything they had been though, this was it. 

"C-can I see her?"

The doctor nods and leads Vanessa to a dimly lit room where her unconscious wife laid. She looked peaceful and there were bruises covering her fair skin. Her breathing was shallow.

"Brookie, I love you." Vanessa sniffles, "you are the love of my life and I'm so sorry it has to end this way. You're so strong and brave, baby."

Vanessa couldn't help it now, her body shook with unshed sobs. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Brooke's forehead. Alarms started to sound and Vanessa jumped back, scared. She looked at the monitors and all of the lines were flat. 

"No, Brooke, please. You have to stay."

The doctor rushed into the room and evaluated Brooke quickly.

"I'm so sorry." She rested her hand on Vanessa's shoulder.

Vanessa walked closer to the bed and ran her fingers through Brooke's hair. 

"Brookie, I don't know how I'm gonna have to do this without you." 

She held Brooke's cold hand and took in her features one last time. Just as she was gathering her things, Vanessa heard a beep. Then another one, and another one. She looked up at the screen and Brooke's heart was beating. 

"Oh my god," Vanessa whispered, looking at the rise and fall of Brooke's chest, and she raced for the doorway, "help! Come quick!"

Brooke had her eyes open when Vanessa returned to her side. She was alive. 

  
  


_ One year later….. _

"Brookie!" Vanessa yelled from downstairs, "hurry, our parents are almost here!"

Brooke zipped up her dress and looked at herself in the mirror.

_ Ugh.  _

She had never been self-conscious of her body, but she had always been naturally thin. So when there was a small bump growing in her middle, she couldn't help but feel worried. 

"Baby," Vanessa's voice said behind her, "you look beautiful."

Brooke shook her head, "I don't feel it, Ness."

"You are, and I can't wait to tell our mommas 'bout our little peanut." 

Brooke smiled. She loved the way that Vanessa talked about their baby. 

The doorbell rang and Vanessa gave her wife a thumbs up. 

"Let's go, Brookie." Vanessa left the room to answer the door. 

They had been through a lot, that was true. But Brooke learned a lot in the last year, about herself, her marriage, and being a better wife. She made a promise the night that she lost Vanessa, the night that started it all. She said she would do better, so she did.

And in the end, they were stronger.


End file.
